Alternate Character POV
by katraj0908
Summary: Different POV of major events in the Hunger Games, though most events are canon (with a little deviating) some are AU. The first one-shot is the Tribute Parade in Gale's POV.
**I do not own the Hunger Games**

 _*Flashback*_

" _Primrose Everdeen!"_

 _I stood there shocked for a moment as I watched Prim walk to the stage, the back of her shirt creating a ducktail, she only had one slip. One slip in hundreds! Katniss made sure that her sister was as safe as possible but apparently it wasn't enough._

 _I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a very familiar voice shout, "Prim! No, Prim!" I looked and saw Katniss pushing her younger sister behind her and then shout, "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!"_

 _Effie, the escort from the Capitol, starts in by saying that there's a certain protocol but it interrupted by Mayor Undersee, "What does it matter, let her come forward," he gives her a sad look, everyone knows the Everdeen's._

 _Katniss starts to walk up the stairs when Prim wraps her arms around her legs, "No Katniss, don't go!"_

 _I start walking forward as I hear Katniss say, "Let go, Prim," firmly and then again. "Let go," a bit more harshly._

 _As I pick Prim up she starts screaming for Katniss and I say, "Up you go, Catnip," my special nickname for her. She gives me a nod and pastes a blank expression on her face as she walks up the stairs._

 _When I walk to Mrs. Everdeen to give her Prim I hear the escort ask Katniss for her name and she replies in a firm voice that slightly cracks, "Katniss Everdeen."_

 _The escort gives a bright smile, she must be having fun with this, "I bet my buttons that was your sister, don't want her to steal all the glory, do we?" I can tell as I make my way back to my age group that she just receives blank looks but she is unperturbed, "Let's give a round of applause to our newest tribute!"_

 _There was dead silence and then I don't know where it started, but everyone in District Twelve raises the three middle fingers of their left hands to Katniss in respect to Katniss._

 _*End of Flashback*_

I hold my little sister, Posy, hand as we walk towards the square to view the Tribute Parade which is mandatory for all citizens of Panem, "Do you think Katniss will be dressed in something pretty this year?"

I grimace, thinking of the past years costumes, consisting of coal miners and being stark naked while covered in coal dust. "I don't know Posy," I tug at one of her braids. "But if anyone could make a ridiculous costume look pretty, it would be Katniss."

Posy smiled up at me, "That's true, hurry, we need to catch up with Prim and Rory!" She tugged me along after we checked in.

The Everdeen family had to sit in the very front along with the Mellark family as it was required that the family of the tribute's families do that. I walked up to them only to see that they had saved us seats, "Your family is very close to ours and you should be up front with us."

My family gave Prim and Mrs. Everdeen a smile and then looked over at Peeta's family. The father was the only one that seemed upset that Peeta was going into the Hunger Games, which wasn't totally surprising since everyone knew that while Mr. Mellark was a kind man, his wife was abusive.

"I miss her," Prim said suddenly, with tears in her eyes. "It's only been a day and I already miss her."

Everyone was silent before I said, "Well, we're about to see her soon and hopefully not stark naked," this causes everyone in the nearby vicinity that heard to laugh and then suddenly the screen lit up with the Capitol logo but was soon replaced with Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman.

"Oh, it's starting!" Posy said innocently. As I thought bitterly _Yes, showing the Capitol like pigs at a prize show._

I was brought out of my bitter thoughts when Caesar began talking, _"Welcome, Welcome to the 74_ _th_ _Annual Hunger Games Tribute Parade!" Caesar looked over at Claudius. "Are you excited?"_

 _There was a gleam in Claudius' eye, "I am_ very _excited." Leaning forward. "Rumors have it that this is going to be a night to remember, that one or maybe some of the costumes tonight will blow your mind."_

"Probably something more extravagant from District 1," my mother murmured a little bit away from me.

Mrs. Everdeen murmured something in assent, but got quiet when some Peace Keeper gave them a look.

 _"…Really?" Caesar asked, while raising his baby blue eyebrow._

 _"Yes, really and this year we've decided that the tributes that make the best impression and their stylists will be interviewed when they enter the Tribute Center, so people of the Capitol vote as soon as you can."_

Everyone in the District 12 square raised their eyebrows, "That doesn't sound fair to the other districts."

 _"…Look the doors are opening!" Claudius Templesmith exclaimed. "I give you District 1!"_

The cameras moved away from Caesar and Claudius, and towards the District 1 chariot. They were wearing white tunics that were littered with jewels. The two were waving at the audience who were just screaming their district number.

 _"Beautiful costume, but not more than their usual so this can't be the surprise of the night," Claudius said sadly._

District 2 was dressed as gladiators, which was nothing new and disappointed the commentators. The commentators were getting discouraged as the parade went on and on.

 _"…and there is District 11, dress as farmers…again," Claudius said in a slightly faux voice._

 _Caesar turned to Claudius, "Are you sure your intelligence was correct, because all we have is District 12 and-" they both looked over at the entrance when something caught their eye._

District 12 gasped in unison, some even crying out in fear for their tributes. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were on fire.

We weren't the only ones shocked, the whole audience at the Tribute Parade had gone silent as well, but after a moment started cheering and chanting, "District 12!", "Katniss!", or "Peeta!"

 _"Well look at that ladies and gentlemen!" Caesar said, finally getting over his shock. "It was surprisingly District 12 that shocked us tonight!"_

 _Claudius looked over at his fellow commentator, "We should've known since they already surprised us yesterday when Katniss volunteered."_

 _Caesar nodded, "Let's watch."_

The camera had zoomed in on Katniss and Peeta's carriage, they were each wear head pieces and capes that had been lit on fire and since it was dark in the Capitol it made everything more dramatic.

Katniss was actually beaming and seemed to be relishing in the attention she was receiving. She waved at the audience and blew kisses. _Katniss Everdeen blew kisses._ She caught a rose that was thrown at her, sniffed it in an exaggerated fashion and then threw a kiss in the general direction.

It was when they reached the circle that I realized that Peeta and Katniss were holding hands, which annoyed me slightly. Why were they showing that they were united when they would just have to fight to death in a few days?

When President Snow gave his speech the camera kept going in between him and then the tributes, lingering on District 12. Finally the carriages started to move to the Training Center.

 _"Well that was exciting!" Claudius said, with his eyes on District 12._

 _Caesar nodded enthusiastically, then stopped and pointed, "What's that?"_

 _Katniss turned around and looked directly in the camera and blew it a kiss._

 _The commentators started laughing, "Is it odd that I had the urge to jump out of my seat and catch one of Katniss Everdeen's kisses?"_

 _Claudius shook his head, "I felt the same, what about the audience? Panem?" The audience cheered and the commentators smiled. "Right, so like we said, the top district will be interviewed with their stylists at their carriage by Brian and Melly…to you Melly!"_

I felt a tug on my sleeve and saw it was Rory, "Do you think it's going to be Katniss?"

I smiled slightly, "Probably, they had the best costume after all."

Everyone around smiled, "That means we'll be able to see more of them!" Some random citizen of the district said.

 _"Thank you, Claudius," Melly, a young commentator with gold hair, long maroon lashes and gold lips. "District 12 will be the last to roll in, but their stylists, Cinna and Portia are already waiting for them here."_

 _Brian, the man next to her who couldn't be more than 21 with dark blue hair that it was almost black and a streak of light green said, "You've all chosen them to be your favorites this year, which if you had told me a year ago I would never believe you."_

 _"True," Melly replied, then looked over. "Ah, there they are now!"_

 _The two walked over to the District 12 carriage where Cinna was helping Katniss off, but she just jumped off herself and gave him a hug, Peeta jumped off after her, and before they could leave Brian said, "Cinna, Portia! District 12 won the interview contest, I trust you heard about it."_

 _Peeta and Katniss looked confused, but kept silent as Cinna said, "Yes, I heard what you like to ask?"_

 _Melly said, "This is your first year, were you upset when you got District 12?"_

 _Cinna looked slightly annoyed, "I chose District 12," before they could asked why he said. "I chose it because I saw a lot of potential behind it that other stylists were missing."_

 _Off to the side I saw Katniss whisper something to Peeta, who snorted and then whispered back which made Katniss give a small smile._

 _"Well it certainly worked, Katniss how did it feel to be the sexiest women in Panem tonight?"_

 _Katniss blushed and before she could say anything another person came on camera and swung an around her, "Katniss, the Girl on Fire, was probably not used to being the sexiest thing in Panem like I am."_

 _Katniss glared and said sarcastically, "Thanks for interrupting me Odair."_

 _He smirked and said, "You're welcome," then walked away. "If you ever need me Girl on Fire, I'm on Floor Four!"_

 _Brian pouted controlling his facial features, "Well Katniss just like Finnick said, if you ever need to talk, you can just call me."_

 _"Thank you Brian, I'll keep that in mind," she said dryly._

 _Brian smiled, not catching the sarcasm then Melly hit his head, "We're supposed to be interviewing them! Not flirting!"_

 _"Well, Girl on Fire," It seem that was going to be her new stage name. "Is there anything else you'd like to say?"_

 _She gave a smile and said, "Just one thing," then she looked into the camera and said. "Love you Prim!" she then blew a kiss. She and her entourage walked off._

 _The camera went back to Caesar and Claudius, "Well there you have it! The Girl on Fire!"_

The screen went black and everyone went to talk about what they just saw and I said, "She's so different."

It was Madge, the mayor's daughter that overheard, "Of course she was!" She rolled her eyes like I was an idiot.

I glared, "Well please enlighten us."

A crowd had gathered, "Well as much as I value Katniss as a friend she isn't much of a people person," many people nodded. "But if you want to survive in the games you have to get people to like you so you can get sponsors, the people in the Capitol like the person that Katniss was tonight not the surly Katniss."

Stubbornly, I crossed my arms and asked, "How do you know she won't be like this when she gets back?"

Madge shrugged, "I don't know, but she probably will change because of the games, she won't be the same Katniss," with that the mayor's daughter spun on her heel and walked away.

I looked around the square and saw everyone talking excitedly, I knew that this year they finally felt hope that at least one of their tributes wouldn't be returning in a box.

Prim looked at me with a wide smile, "She'll come home, won't she?"

Giving her a small smile, "I think she will with a performance like that."

"They barely asked the stylists about the costumes that Katniss and Peeta were wearing," my mom pointed out. "They were mostly focused on Katniss."

"I think that's a good thing," Prim said. Everyone gave her questioning looks. "The more people see her and get to know her, the more sponsors she'll be able to get, the more likely she'll be able to survive and then come home."

"True," I rubbed my hands together and then turned to the Everdeen family, minus one who were about to walk off, "We'll see you in a few days for scores?"

Mrs. Everdeen nodded, "We wouldn't want to watch that by ourselves."

"She'll probably do fine," my mom waved off. "But you can come over when they begin."

Mrs. Everdeen smiled and walked off with Prim.

"Well that was the most interesting parade I have ever seen in my life," my mom looked at him. "I'm glad they made an impression."

I smiled, "So am I."


End file.
